My Name Is Frisk
by HufflepuffCutie
Summary: This is The backstory of Frisk, where you find out how and why Frisk ended up in the underground, through the point of veiw of OC Bella. Rated T for deaths, and minor suicidal thoughts. Please R&R! EDITED BY: Whovianmidget! This is my first Fanfic, so please don’t judge!


The sun was shining through the shades on the window, Bella yawned, and sat up in bed. She threw the covers off of herself and climbed out of bed, got dressed, brushed out her long brown hair and went to the kitchen, and fried some eggs for herself.

"Good morning!" Said the little girl sitting at the counter

"Good morning, Frisk!" Bella replied to her little sister, who was smiling with a wide toothless grin.

" guess what Bella!?" Asked Frisk excitedly

"what!?" Asked Bella with a giggle,

"I lost a toof! See!?" Asked the 4 year old, pointing at the gap.

"Very nice!" Exclaimed Bella. Their morning continued as normal, they are breakfast, and went about their day. At 9:00 a.m. Bella drove Frisk off to school.

Once she was back home, Bella then sat down on the couch and switched on the TV, the news had been bursting recently, after another child had gone missing, the 6th child to go missing in the past 30 years. These children were all between the ages of 8-16, but that wasn't the most mysterious thing about it, they all disappeared without a trace, though their bodies were never found, all 5, soon to be 6, were all considered dead.

Bella's eyes flickered open after an unexpected sleep, the TV was still on, now on a documentary about the war between the humans and the monsters, it was something that everyone knew about, but had decided to forget. The light outside was no longer a bright yellow, but had dimmed. Groggily Bella looked down at her watch, and cursed aloud

 _Crap!_ I was supposed to pick up Frisk an hour ago!

She quickly rushed out of the house, only stopping to grab her car keys. She swiftly hopped into her car, and rushed to the school. As she finally arrived, she could see Frisk huddled on the front steps of the preschool, with her arms wrapped around her knees. No one else was in sight. Bella, with a sense of guilt creeping up her chest, rushed out of her car and gave Frisk a big hug. Frisk looked up at Bella with tears flowing down her cheeks, which only made Bella feel more guilty for falling asleep.

"I'm so, so sorry Frisk!" She cried, trying to stop her own tears from falling.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." Whispered Frisk with a shiver in her voice.

"I could never forget about you!" Replied Bella, "you're all I have left." she said that last part more to herself.

As Bella lay in her bed that night, staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but think about her parents. Claire Evans, a tall girl with blue eyes dirty blonde hair and James Hunter a strong man with dark brown hair, and green eyes, had been high school sweethearts, after they graduated, they moved in together, pretty soon, they found out that Claire was expecting a baby girl.

James, terrified of becoming a father, and angry that they had not been more careful, stormed off in the middle of the night. Claire however, excited at the thought of becoming a mother, was devastated that James had left her. A few months into the pregnancy, James returned to Claire and apologized for his actions. He told her that he was now ready to take on the responsibility of being a father, and that he would stay by her side through thick or thin.

A few weeks after that day, James proposed to Claire. Only a few short weeks after they were married Bella was born. The two newlyweds could not be more happy.

The next 13 years went by smoothly, then Frisk was born. Bella could still remember the day Frisk was brought home from the hospital. Bella had fallen in love with her sister instantly, and she had spent every living moment with her. She would do anything for her baby sister.

2 weeks after Frisk's second birthday, the fighting started. The couple would be up, late into the night screaming bloody murder to one another, And every night, Frisk would wake up running into Bella's room.

One night, several months later, Bella and Frisk were awake in Bella's room due to the yelling, when suddenly a loud bang could be heard, and both sisters had to refrain from screaming. A few moments later, yet another loud bang was heard throughout the halls of the house.

Bella was too terrified to leave her room, and she held Frisk to her chest, hugging her tightly.

She wasn't stupid, she knew what the bangs were, but she didn't dare move.

The next morning, several police officers had flooded through their house, and Bella was glad she didn't have to explain to Frisk why there were their parents were in the floor not moving. One of the police officers came up to her somberly.

"Hello young lady," he said in a quiet voice

"I'm officer Spart, you two ladies need to come with me" he said, gesturing to Frisk. "Why?" Bella had asked suspiciously, putting an arm around Frisk protectively.

"We need to make sure you two are ok," The officer replied, trying not to provoke her.

"When are we coming back!?" Bella demanded, not wanting to leave.

"Well that depends on how long it takes us to find you somewhere to live." The officer told Bella solemnly.

Bella and Frisk had left their beloved house together, and after Bella was certified through MANY tests and trials, as able and responsible enough to care for Frisk and herself, instead of going into foster care, like many other orphans their age, they were given a home from the government. They have been living at that home ever since.

For the most part, they were left to themselves, except once a month, when a government official would come and expect the house to make sure everything was clean and in working order, on top of that, they would also restock the pantry. The two sisters were happy that they could stay together. Bella was now 17 years old, so the government no longer offered transportation, though they still gave Bella a check once a week to pay for whatever the two might need. Frisk was the joy of Bella's life, and they both knew that as long as they were together, they would be just fine.

(Present day)

Bella awoke in the middle of the night. As she sat up and looked around, nothing seemed amiss, but she had an odd feeling of uneasiness. "It's probably just in my head" she whispered aloud as she lay back down, suddenly she heard a crash come from down the hall. Bella jumped out from under her covers and rushed out of her room straight into Frisk's room, which was right next to her own. Frisk was huddled in the corner of her room whimpering.

Bella rushed to her and tried to calm her down, as the door to the room burst open. Bella stood in front of Frisk to protect her sister from the intruder .All she could see was a dark figure of a man standing in the doorway. The figure rushed forward, and Bella, still protecting her sister, tried her best to dodge the man. But suddenly pain rushed into her head and everything went black.

Bella opened her eyes, light streaming in through the window above her, for a moment she was confused why she was laying on Frisks bedroom floor, when she suddenly remembered the events of that night.

She sat up in panic, her head pounding from when the unexpected intruder had briskly hit her over the head.

"Where is Frisk?" She asked as she realized her sister was not in her room.

"FRISK?!!" Bella screamed as she rushed out of the bedroom and down the halls. Looking through every room she eventually ran frantically into the street.

"FRISK!!" She stopped suddenly as she saw a lifeless form laying on the driveway next to her house.

Bella frantically ran over, and knelt down and scooped Frisks limp body into her arms.. She turned Frisk so that she could see her face, she lightly brushed her sister's light brown hair back behind her ears. Bella's eyes started to fill with tears as she held her sister tightly . A few tears fell on Frisk's face. As one hit her face, she flinched, and her eyes blinked open. Frisk's green eyes, staring into Bella's.

"Bella" she gasped, voice raspy and in pain.

"I'm here, Frisk, I'm here." Bella replied, voice cracking.

"It hurts…" Frisk said desperately, looking down at her stomach. It was just then that Bella realized that her hand was covered in warm blood. Frisk was bleeding, hard, from a deep slash in her stomach.

"Oh No." Bella said under her breath, "NO!NO! NO!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. Not Frisk not Frisk not Frisk.

"Is it bad?" Whispered Frisk, her voice starting to fade.

"I'm afraid so.." Bella replied with sorrow and pain in her voice. "But you are going to be ok! You HAVE to be ok!" Her voice cracked again, she couldn't loose Frisk. The only person she cared about, the only person who cared about her.

"Bella?" called Frisk, voice barely a breath.

"What is it?" Bella asked fervently

"You are the best big sis I could ever have" Frisk said with her final breath. She let out one last puff of air and closed her eyes, peaceful at last.

"Frisk?" Bella said quietly, and there was no reply.

"FRISK! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Bella Screamed, anguish filling up her soul.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" She practically streaked.

"PLEASE MY SISTER.. MY SIS.. My sist…." Hot tears ran down Bella's face

"Please. Please someone.. anyone" She choked.

But Nobody Came.

Bella did not know what to do or where to turn. Frisk was dead, killed by the mysterious black figure. Why would they kill Frisk. Why her!? Why not me! She just started running. She tried to focus on her feet hitting the hard ground. She didn't know where she wanted to go, but she didn't care either. She ran down the street, turned the corner into the forest. No matter what was in her way, she didn't let it slow her. Bella's hair had fallen in front of her face, she didn't even have the determination to brush it out of the way.

After what seemed like hours, Bella finally slowed and put her hands on her knees. Her hard running was catching up to her, and she needed to regain her breath. Taking in her surroundings, she finally realized where she was.

She was on Mount Ebott. Where the other six children went missing.

Looking ahead, she could see a big gaping hole in the ground, and, when she got a closer look, realized it was so deep you couldn't see the ground.

She cautiously took a step towards the hole.

Maybe…

No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't just...jump.

But if she did, she might see her Frisk again.

With that in mind, she closed her eyes and took several steps forward.

Jumping felt surprisingly like flying.

Bella had always wanted to fly.

She felt like a bird, falling through the bottomless pit. It was almost exhilarating.

Suddenly it was over, and she didn't even feel the pain. She opened her eyes, expecting to be on a cloud with Frisk hugging her in a beautiful white dress, and her parents welcoming her with open arms.

To say she was disappointed was an understatement.

She was laying on a thick bed of Golden yellow flowers, and that's what must have broken her fall.

Suddenly there was movement to Bella's right, and she jerked her head to see what had caused it. A flower had popped out of the ground. She probably wound have even noticed, but the flower had a face. And it was talking. Alarmed, Bella backed away quickly.

"Howdy!" The Flower said enthusiastically,

"My name is Flowey! Flowey the flower!" He said that he would teach Bella how things worked down here, and he offered to give her friendliness pellets. Bella figured why not, worst case she would die.

When she ran into the pellets, they turned out to be harmful and Bella started to cry, even harder than she had been.

Right then, a fireball appeared out of nowhere and the creepy flower disappeared. Then a really tall goat lady walked in and introduced herself.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

Toriel was very kind, and she led Bella around the ruins and taught her how to get around. Eventually Bella had made it to Toriel's cute, small house.

And for the first time in a long time, she was determined.

"My child, I have a surprise for you."

Bella walked carefully into the house, and was immediately struck by the most amazing smell.

"Do you smell that? I made you butterscotch-cinnamon pie! I hope you will enjoy it when it is finished, but for now, I have another surprise. Follow me."

Bella obliged, sort of curious to see what would happen next.

Toriel had walked down the hallway to the left and stopped in front of a doorway.

"Surprise!" She said excitedly. "A bedroom, just for you. I do hope you like it here."

Bella blinked in surprise. A room?

"Wait," Bella started. "You mean that I get to stay here?"

"Of course my child. I could be like a mother to you, if that is what you wish."

Bella started tearing up. A place where she could belong? Have a family? Someone who cared about her? She wanted that more than anything.

"A..a Mom?" She asked, tears begging to slowly fall down her cheeks. "I would love that."

Toriel blinked in surprise. She had certainly not expected that. All of the other humans who had before, had wanted to go home. But not this one.

"In that case my child, what is your name?"

Bella didn't want to remember her old life. Bella was name that, for her, meant sadness and loss. She no longer wanted that name.

But there was a name that, to her, meant joy and happiness and everything good with the world. It meant family and life and hope. Yes, Bella knew the name she wanted to take on.

She turned to Toriel and said, as if there was nothing more truthful it the entire world,

"My name is Frisk."


End file.
